Batman: History Vol.1
'Wayne Manor' Bruce Wayne sits in his study, reading The Complete works of William Shakespeare. He closes the book. Bruce: "Alfred!" Alfred comes to the room standing at Bruce's side. Alfred: "What can I help you with, Master Bruce?" Bruce: "Two things. One, could you bring me some coffee? Two, Pass me the TV remote, please." Alfred: "Yes, sir." He walks towards a table in the room and he grabs the remote. He tosses it to Bruce making it flip in the air. Then he walks out the doorway into the kitchen to prepare the coffee. Bruce catches the remote and turns on the TV, and he sees the news is on. News Reporter: "In a residential area in Gotham, there is a house fire. It seems the fire is spreading to both homes connected to it on the side now. And we have just found out that two officers have been shot and killed. Apparently more officers are coming for back up." A lady can be seen breaking the window from the top floor, from the camera's view. News Reporter: "There seems to be someone inside there!" Bruce stands up and goes closer to the TV. The lady can be seen waving her arms out. News Reporter: "It seems the firemen can't help her. And they can't put the fire out anytime soon as it is so much." The police cars pull up on the street. News Reporter: "It seems the police are here, but there is no sight of anyone who killed the two officers." Bruce: "Alfred! You need to see this!" Alfred walks into the room holding Bruce's cup of coffee. Alfred: "Like I told you before, this city hasn't gotten any better since you left, but actually worst." He says this while handing Bruce the cup of coffee. Bruce: "Someone needs to do something about it." He then drinks the Coffee in one gulp and walks out the house. Alfred follows him. Alfred: "Where are you going, Master Bruce?" Bruce puts on his jacket. Bruce: "The toolshed." Bruce walks out across the long field of the Wayne Manor. Alfred continues following Bruce. Alfred: "For what?" Bruce gets to the Toolshed. Bruce: "An axe." He goes in the Toolshed and grabs two axes and two shovels. "Care to help me?" He says this handing one of each to Alfred. Alfred takes both tools. Alfred: "Help you with what, exactly? Master Bruce, I am lost on what exactly you are doing." Bruce stands next to Alfred and points to the Old Well. Bruce: "See that Well over there? Well, we're gonna destroy it." He starts walking towards it. Alfred follows. Bruce gets to the well. Bruce: "I'll go first." He starts chopping at the well. As Bruce chops, Alfred notices his form is wrong. Alfred: "Fix your arms and your back! Like this!" He shows Bruce how to correctly chop with an axe. Bruce looks. Bruce: "Okay then." He starts chopping correctly now. After a while the two end up completely clearing the well. Bruce: "Now, here comes the fun part." He gets his shovel and breaks the wood barrier at the bottom of the well. It reveals a big cave. Alfred: "And I guess we're going into the cave." Bruce: "Yep, I'll head down there, you go get some Flashlights, alright?" He starts climbing down into the cave. Alfred: "Alright." He turns around and begins walking across the field back to the house. Bruce jumps down into the Cave. It's dark and there is only one source of light in there, a huge hold in the cave. Bruce: "Wow, this place must be ancient." Alfred arrives to the door and opens it going to the kitchen to get the flashdrive in the drawer. Bruce keeps walking forward, as he's doing this a whole ton of bats fly towards him in a swarm. Bruce: "Wow" he stands up in the middle of the bats as they swarm around him and fly out of the well. Category:Role Plays